The World Harry Only Knows
by LucidRush
Summary: Voldemort has been defeated and Harry is back at Hogwarts for one peaceful year. But a contract with Hell and Luna Lovegood disrupt Harry's relaxation and he has until the end of the year to rid Hogwarts of it's infestation of Loose Souls.


Had this idea come to me when I started the anime The World God Only Knows. I tweaked a few ideas and decided to write this. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

The wind whipped at Harry's face as he lazily flew above the Quidditch pitch, his eyes darting back and forth in search for the tiny gold ball that would finally end this game. He hadn't believed Ron when he told him that some Quidditch games lasted days or weeks and was kicking himself for this forgetfulness as they entered into the eighth hour straight of playing. He'd rather be up in the air with the cool, mid-October wind biting at his skin, and the hoarse roars of the crowd below than back out in the wilderness, barely surviving and hunting Voldemort's damnable Horcruxes. It was over, Voldemort was defeated and Harry could enjoy his final year at Hogwarts with his friends without having to worry about the fallen Dark Lord and his Death Eaters.

Harry barely pulled his broom out of the way of a Bludger that sailed by, knocked that way by one of Ravenclaws Beaters. He pushed his broom forward, getting as far away from the action as possible, scanning the skies once again for the stupid Snitch. His eyes landed on Ginny, the Quaffle tucked under her arm as she darted towards the goal hoops. Rearing her arm back she hurled the pitted ball as hard as she could and scored another goal for Gryffindor, putting the match at 1480 to Ravenclaws 1370.

Harry just sighed, this was getting ridiculous.

"GO GINNY!" The shout pierced the dull roar of the rest of the crowd and Harry didn't need to look out into the stands to know it was Neville, cheering wildly for his girlfriend. His stomach clenched a bit but he shook it off, he was happy for them.

Ginny had moved on during the year Harry was out hunting Horcruxes with Ron and Hermione. Neville had stepped up to lead the D.A. against the Carrows with her assistance and they grew close, eventually getting together shortly before the final battle.

He shook himself out of his thoughts, his eyes darting around the pitch. The opposing Seeker had given up on searching for the Snitch entirely, helping the Chasers try and get enough points to keep catching the Snitch from mattering. He finally saw that fucking ball hovering maddeningly close to the ground and Harry took off straight down.

Harry grit his teeth, his hands clenching around the smooth wood of his broom handle as he rocketed towards the ground, the harshly whipping at his face. The Snitch, almost as if sensing danger, took off parallel to the grround and Harry pulled at his broom as hard as he could to follow it. His toes skimmed the ground as he leaned forward and reached towards the gold ball fluttering ahead of him. The wall of the arena was closing in fast and with a growl Harry dove off his broom and snatched the Snitch out of the air. He tucked his legs as close to his body as he could and slammed into the ground, rolling a few feet before skidding to a stop.

He was vaguely aware of his broom bouncing a few times along the grassy pitch and a throbbing pain now radiating from his hip from his landing.

"THAT'S IT! POTTER CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS 1630 TO 1410!" The announcer, some fifth year Hufflepuff yelled over the screaming students who were now making their way to the field in celebration.

Harry had barely made it to his feet when his the entire Gryffindor team wrapped him in hugs, ruffled his hair, and hoisted him onto their shoulders. He grinned widely and held the still struggling Snitch above his head.

"You bloody did it!"

"Finally!"

"Took you long enough!"

Harry laughed as his year mates ran up to him pelting him with congratulations and teasing.

"Oi, if you want you can get your arse up here and do it next time!" His laugh took the sting out of his words.

"You're a catching god, Harry, nobody could do it like you!" Seamus slapped him on the back as he was finally lowered to the ground.

His friends crowded around him, and he let himself be swept up by the group and led off the field. He was really looking forward to a hot shower and his bed up in Gryffindor Tower.

He didn't notice the tiny blonde girl that stayed behind, humming a little tune.

"A Catching God?" She skipped off the pitch after the retreating crowd.

xXxXxXx

Harry trudged into the dorm, his hair still dripping from his shower, and closed the door behind him, the muffled sounds of rowdy teenagers and loud music slipped through.

With a contented sigh, he collapsed face-first onto his bed and had to suppress a growl when he heard the crinkle of parchment. If it was another letter from some star-struck fan, he'd swear he'd scream. Rolling onto his back, he snatched the object, a sealed envelope, from under him. It was plain parchment, sealed with blood red wax in the shape of a cartoon-y skull.

He ignored the urge to take the mystery letter to someone to check for curses and popped the seal, a small card slipping from inside and into his palm. Only three words were printed on the plain paper.

HELP?

YES NO

He flipped the card around, nothing was printed on the back, and there was nothing left in the envelope. Maybe it was some kind of prank? He hadn't seen anything like this on any of his trips into Zonko's and George ran every new product by him before it was released to the public. Sitting up, he grabbed a self-inking quill from his night stand.

Harry circled yes, fully expecting his hair to change color, be transifured into a platypus, or start belching the Hogwarts alma mater, but none of these happened. He sighed in relief, it wasn't a prank.

It was then that the card began folding in on itself and exploded in a shower of sparks and a blast of wind that pushed Harry back into his mattress. The dim light of the dorm seemed to glow violet and blue and with a pop and a puff of smoke, Luna Lovegood appeared out of thin air and fell, knees first, onto Harry's gut.

"Luna?!" Harry gasped, his stomach throbbing in pain from her rough landing. She quickly scrambled off of him and whipped her wand from its place behind her ear, tossing at least a dozen different locking and silencing charms at the door.

"There, now it's safe." She slipped her wand back into into place and skipped backed to Harry, throwing her arms around his neck and giving him a quick peck on the lips before plopping down onto the bed next to him.

"Thank you so much for agreeing to help, I was beginning to worry I wouldn't be able to finish on time." She smiled and sagged into his side, her whole demeanor radiated relief.

"Luna, I don't know what I even agreed to. All I got was a card with the word 'help' on it. What's going on?" Harry slid to his feet and was looking down at Luna who now wore a severe frown.

"You shouldn't agree to magical contracts without knowing what they entail, Harry." She sounded like she was lecturing a child. Harry ran his hand through his hair. Another bloody magical contract.

"You agreed to be my partner and help me collect Loose Souls that have escaped from Hell." Harry closed his eyes and fell backwards onto the nearest bed.

"Loose Souls that have escaped from Hell?" Luna made a noise in affirmation and Harry felt faint.

"It's not too bad, there are only supposed to be three here at Hogwarts."

"Luna, tell me everything we need to do."

"Well." Luna stood up, her chin resting in the palm of her hand. "Loose Souls find people who are depressed or angry and enter their heart. The only way to exorcise the Soul is to have someone else take that place in the persons heart."

"Meaning?" Harry had a bad feeling about this.

"They have to fall in love."

"You're telling me that I have to get three people to fall in love with me." He could feel a headache building behind his eyes, this was the absolute last thing he expected when he circled 'yes' on that stupid card.

"Exactly. We have a lot of time left for us to do it too!" That got Harry's attention.

"We have a time limit? How long do we have?! What happens to us if we can't do it?!" His voice was slowly rising in pitch.

"If we can't do it." She started slowly, padding her way from his bed to the other. "The collars around our neck will explode. Contracts with Hell have _very _strict penalties for breaking them." Harry now noticed the transluscent purple ring around her neck.

His hand shot to his own neck, the material of the collar was smooth and cold against his skin.

"H-how long?" He stammered.

Luna smiled weakly and slipped onto his lap, wrapping her arms around him. She could tell he was getting close to a nervous breakdown.

"We've got until Graduation to do this." She felt him tense a bit but she squeezed him a little tighter.

"We can do this, Harry." She mumbled into his shirt but he didn't say anything, he just dropped backwards, taking Luna with him, and draped his arm over his eyes.

Luna frowned, she couldn't let him get all depressed and brood-y like in her fourth year.

"We do have a problem right now though." She was nearly knocked off his lap when he tried to sit up. She released the spells on the door as she climbed off of Harry and bounced back to his bed, and slipping between his covers. The muffled music was back, accompanied by the sounds of laughter and cracking wood.

"From the sounds of things downstairs, it's probably too crowded down there for me to sneak out. I guess I'll have to sleep up here tonight."

He smiled, this was a problem he coud deal with. He slipped into his bed beside Luna. He'd worry about the Loose Souls tomorrow.

xXxXxXx

Harry didn't realize how much of a hassle it would be to sneak Luna out of Gryffindor Tower the next morning. They'd been woken up by Hermione, shouting at Ron and the other guys in the dorm. From the bits he'd managed to decipher between the Hermione's yelling, the pitiful groans of his very hungover roommates and Luna's quiet giggles, Ron and the others had spiked the punch at the party the night before. If that hadn't been bad enough, the got Neville so drunk that he'd knocked down a bookcase and destroyed three paintings.

He sighed in relief when Hermione stormed off and the others blearily stumbled down to breakfast without him. Luna had taken off back to her own dorm under Harry's invisibility cloak while he had slumped over a cup of tea in the Great Hall.

He didn't have to wait long before Luna was back, seated as close to him as possible without actually touching him and slipping his cloak back to him under the table. Luna began snatching as many different breakfast foods from the trays around her, dumping them into a large bowl.

Harry could only stare in growing nausea at the monstrosity being formed in front of him but, like a car accident, he couldn't look away.

Luna paid him no attention and she crumbled a blueberry muffin into her breakfast slurry of oatmeal, egg, sausage, and jam. Stirring it like a potion until it was a lumpy, multicolored paste.

"Luna...what is that?" Harry felt like he was going to be sick, a sentiment seemingly shared by most of Gryffindor table as anyone near Luna and her creation had gone a bit green and either pushed their breakfast away or fled the Great Hall altogether.

Luna looked up at him, blinking owlishly.

"Preparing my breakfast, of course." The way she said it so matter-of-factly made Harry feel like she thought he was a bit dim.

"Would you like a bite?" She held out her spoon, a dollop of the goop dangling on the end.

"Er...no thanks, I'm good." She shrugged popping the end of the spoon into her mouth.

"Luna, you said we have to find these people whoe have Loose Souls inside them?"

"Mmhmm." She hummed around a mouthful of her breakfast concoction.

"How do we do that exactly?" It's not like we can see these things, can we?"

Luna pulled her bag from the under the table and set it between them. Her hand digging around while she spooned more of her breakfast into her mouth.

With a flourish, she whipped out an odd pair opf glasses that Harry felt were a bit familiar. They sparkled red and white, one lens pulsing deep pink, the other pulsing blue. Looking closer, the designs on the frames were stars and skulls that danced back and forth.

"Spectrespecs! Modified to detect Loose Souls as well as Wrackspurts, Puff Mites, and tax men."

Before Harry could move, she slipped the glasses over Harry's face. It felt awkward, the bulky specs grinding against his own glasses and pushing into the bridge of his nose.

The whole world was tinted lavender as Harry gazed around. Little lights buzzed around the heads of most students.

"Wrackspurts." Luna answered him before he could ask.

"What do Loose Souls even look like?" Harry ignored the little bit of guilt that blossomed in his chest for not believing in some of Luna's creatures.

"I don't know, I've never seen one."

Harry rubbed at his temples, he could feel a headache coming and it had nothing to do with the headgear he now sported.

It certainly isn't helping though. He winced as the lavender tint abruptly shifted into a neon green that would make Chudley orange seem dull in comparison.

Harry went to pull the spectrespecs from his face when the lenses began to pulse red and emit a shrill shriek in time with the flashing lights.

"What?! What the bloody hell did I do?!" He fumbled with the guady glasses, tossing them to the table in front of him, still squeeling like a fire alarm.

"I think it detected something!" Luna snatched the glasses from in front of Harry, who was trying to, unsuccessfully, muffle the specs.

They were beginning to attract a bit of attention now, bewildered Gryffindors stared in confusion at Harry and and his Ravenclaw friend with the goofy, loud glasses.

Luna either didn't notice or care about the attention they were recieving from their classmates as she swivveled her head back and forth.

"There!" Before Harry could even begin to form a question, Luna pressed the spectrespecs back onto his face. With his head in her hands, she whipped his head around and pointed at the Hufflepuff table and the person that had just sat down.

She brushed her red hair out of her face and mechanically piled food onto her plate. Her eyes seemed glazed over and bloodshot as if she hadn't been sleeping.

Harry's eyes widened when he saw wisps of black smoke emanate from her. Must mean she's got a Loose Soul in her. He slid the specs off his face and back into Luna's hands.

He turned to his blonde partner who was now quickly packing her things, her face screwed into an uncharacteristically serious and alert expression.

"So." He finally said as she slipped her bag onto her shoulders. He took one final sip of his tea.

"Susan Bones, eh?'

* * *

The first of the Loose Souls is found within Susan Bones. Please take a bit of time to review, I'd really appreciate it.


End file.
